Caught
by Faberry's Gardenia
Summary: Rachel and Kurt have both been secretly dating someone and haven't told anyone, what happens when one morning they end up getting caught?


Caught

Rachel woke up to see a blonde head that could only belong to her girlfriend. Quinn. Just thinking about her and the events that happened last night brings an instant smile to her face. She knows she has to get up and start the day, but she decides that cuddling with her girlfriend is a much better option… until she hears a bang in the kitchen. Her whole body instantly whips around in surprise and she ends up falling off the bed, she looks up at her girlfriend and notices that she's still asleep. _Of course she is, she's like a bear or a lion. Yup, definitely a lion, especially with that mane of hers. My little lion. My adorable, smart, gorgeous- _

Rachel's inner monologue is interrupted when another bang is heard in the kitchen. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what if it's a burglar? I can't die yet! I'm too young and my fame is just beginning to rise! Should I wake up Quinn? She'll protect me, and she'll rip the burglar to shreds with her claws and super sharp- okay, okay no more lion Quinn fantasies. What if… what if it's Kurt?! What if… WHAT IF HE HEARD US LAST NIGHT? Crap…_

Up until now Rachel had completely forgotten of Kurt and how he easily could have heard her and Quinn. She got up and decided that she should make sure that Kurt hadn't seen or heard any of the activities that occurred last night. She was about to walk out the door when she noticed that she was still very much naked from her upper half, without looking she grabbed her bra and a sweater and put them on. She walked into the kitchen and saw that Kurt was cooking breakfast and looked very tired and his hair was a mess, he normally didn't have his hair looking like he had just had sex. _Wait, and that shirt is definitely not his. He would never wear that, it's way too simple for him. _

"Good morning Kurt…"

Not expecting Rachel to be up yet or even at the apartment he jumped up and almost burned himself with the frying pan. He immediately started to panic, but tried not to let it show on his face. You see, he hadn't told anyone that he had been secretly (secretly being the key word) dating someone for the last couple of months. That someone being the person that he had fought with over his ex-boyfriend. That someone also being the smirky meerkat. That someone being Sebastian Smythe.

"G-good morning Rachel, what are you doing up so early? I-I thought you weren't even here last night."

_So he didn't hear what happened last night. _"Hear what last night?"

"Um what?"

"Don't play coy with me Rachel, you said "so he didn't hear what happened last night" and I know the he in your sentence is me, so what didn't I hear?"

Rachel knew that if she showed any sign of nervousness or panic that Kurt would immediately get suspicious and wouldn't leave her alone until he found out what it was so she decided that acting nonchalant would be best and of course he would believe her because she was an amazing actress. "I have no idea what you are talking about Kurt you must be hearing things… and why are you wearing that shirt? I know you well enough to know that you would never wear that."

Rachel saw the color drain from Kurt's face and was about to ask him if he was okay when he turned off the stove and tried to subtly walk back into his room. "W-what are y-you talking about I've h-had this shirt for so long!"

Kurt tried not to fidget and inwardly cursed himself for sounding exactly like Tina when she used to fake her stutter, he knew that Rachel was very observant and he also knew that if he didn't want to get caught he would have to distract her and run into his room. Kurt tried to think of any excuse to go back into his room when he saw that Rachel was wearing a slightly big Yale sweatshirt. _Interesting._

Kurt smirked and forgot all about trying to go back in his room and warn Sebastian about Rachel being in the apartment. Rachel saw that Kurt was looking at her with a smirk on his face and crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, trying to avoid eye contact with Kurt knowing that if she looked at him he would know that she was uncomfortable. "Looks like someone needs to come clean about things, right ?"

"What are you talking about Kurt?"

"Well, I know for a fact that you don't go to Yale which means that the sweatshirt you are currently wearing isn't yours and I also know that the only person that you know that goes to Yale is Quinn. So would you mind explaining how you got her sweatshirt? And don't say she gave it to you as a gift because she hasn't visited in a month… at least that's what you've had me thinking."

Rachel knew that she and Quinn had been caught, but she also wasn't going to give in so easily, because Kurt also needed to come clean about a couple of things. "Yes, the sweatshirt is in fact Quinn's and she didn't give it to me she left it here the last time she visited, but what I want to know is why you have sex hair and why there's a very noticeable hicky on your neck."

Kurt squeaked and instead of turning pale like he did earlier that morning he blushed a very dark shade of red and covered his neck with both of his hands not knowing on which side of his neck Sebastian had left the hicky. "I do NOT have sex hair! And that is not a hicky, it's a bruise! I hit myself with something a few days ago when I was sleeping!"

"Kurt, proven by the fact that you squeaked, blushed, and are now covering your neck, I know that you're lying, so how about you just tell the truth."

"Oh, I'm not the one lying, when were you going to tell everyone else that you were dating your high school nemesis?"

"Rach and I weren't ready to tell anyone yet, but sneaking around and trying to keep my girlfriend quiet when I visited has been fun."

Rachel turned around and saw that Quinn was standing behind her looking at the wall and biting her bottom lip, obviously trying not to burst out laughing. She turned back to face Kurt when she saw a grinning Sebastian Smythe behind him wiggling his eyebrows at her and Quinn. She huffed and crossed her arms again "I could say the same for you Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened and he turned his head so fast; Rachel thought his neck was going to snap. "What are y- Sebastian!"

"Good morning my beautiful boyfriend! How are you doing this fine morning?"

Before Kurt could respond the apartment door burst open and an amused looking Santana walked in yelling at the top of her lungs followed by an equally amused Brittany. "GOOD MORNING LADY HUMMEL, GAYBERRY, AND FABGAY, IT'S A BEAUTIFUL MORNING DON'T YOU THINK?!"

She stopped in front of Sebastian and shook her head. "I didn't know you were going to be here or else I would've also made up a nickname for you."

Sebastian just raised an eyebrow and looked at Brittany who looked very proud of her girlfriend. Santana looked back at Quinn, Rachel, and Kurt who looked at her like she was insane. "What? You gays thought I didn't know? Please, you're so obvious. I've known for months, I was just calculating when you would eventually get caught, and my timing was perfect."

"Yeah, you guys suck at being sneaky, but it's so okay because San can be sneaky enough for all of us especially when we have sexy times in stores and she-"

At that moment both couples ran back into their rooms and Brittany looked around wondering why the others left. "Why did they leave San?"

"Berry and Hummel are just being prudes, besides they would get too hot and bothered with your story baby."

"Oh… is that why you always leave when Quinn and Rachel are having sexy times?"

Not hearing an answer Brittany saw that she was now alone and her girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. "What did I say this time?"


End file.
